


A Thousand Years

by ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake



Series: Spreading Love [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Gaston, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake/pseuds/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake
Summary: The one in which LeFou enumerates the reasons to be with Gaston, when he could be with someone ‘better’.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple "Omg, so many hateposts in Gafou tag. I need to do something positive"  
> Something positive is of course: content.  
> So, yay, I turned the tagged hate into a prompt, and wrote it!

_Darling, don't be afraid,_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more._  
  
                                                                                                       (A Thousand Years - Christina Perri)  
  
  
“Why are you still with me?” The question was said in a whispered voice, as if Gaston didn’t want LeFou to hear. And maybe he didn’t - maybe the answer would be too disquieting, and he wouldn’t be capable to deal with.  
  
“I have no idea.”   
  
LeFou’s tone was playful, and he even gave a small giggle while he sat by Gaston’s side, over the grass. But it was not enough to make Gaston join him in laugh or to soothe his worries.  
  
“I’m serious LeFou.” Gaston kept looking at the distant village, remembering how many times they stood on the same hill, using Gaston’s telescope to spy on people.  
  
But now things were different, Gaston did want to appreciate the view but he didn’t feel the need to observe people. The only one he cared about was exactly on his side - and it was so relieving to finally admit it to himself.

“I’m not the only one who loves you. I dare to say you could have any man you wanted to - so why did you choose me?”  
  
LeFou didn’t answer immediately, he always knew Gaston had his insecurities, but it was something new to see him so frequently open about his worries. He passed his arm around Gaston’s waist instead, bringing Gaston close to him, to lay the head on his shoulder. Gaston willingly accepted the touch, snuggling against LeFou, and burying his face in LeFou’s neck.  
  
“Maybe because I wouldn’t give up on someone who is my friend since I was a child.” LeFou said softly. “Maybe because I wouldn’t give up on someone who is my first and only love.”  
  
Turning his head to face Gaston, he placed a kiss over his hair, taking time to inhale Gaston's scent. “I will always choose someone who was by my side through good and bad times.” LeFou smiled when he realized how this sounded like a cheesy wedding vow.  “And you were with me even through the worst period: the war, when we didn’t even know if we were going to survive to see the sun rising again."  
  
Gaston mumbled some words against his skin that LeFou couldn’t hear - but he could swear it was something similar to: “It’s not enough.”  
  
“I didn’t say the most important reason.” He held Gaston tighter. “As much as you were terrible _that_ night, it’s just one night against a whole life of loyal companionship.”  
  
Noticing that Gaston was about to interrupt him again, LeFou quickly continued. “And since you were back, you show me everyday, every minute that I can trust you.” Another kiss was left in Gaston’s hair. “That you’ll never do anything like that again. I’m sure you remember, _mon chouchou_ , the first thing you did when you came back was to prove that you deserve my love.”  
  
Now it was enough. Gaston sighed, raising his head to kiss LeFou’s lips gently. “And I’ll keep proving it until the day I die.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is too short for me to look for a beta.  
> But you know, brazilian girl here writing in english, PLEASE warn if you find any mistake.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And you can always find me on Tumblr!  
> @ohgaston


End file.
